Changes
by Shazia Malik
Summary: An agent transfers to D.C from Colorado. Is there more to her than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was 0700. Gibbs was sat at his desk reading through personnel files looking for a new senior field agent.

He wasn't getting very far though. He kept glancing over to the bullpen next to his at his former team.

Angry at Gibbs for not telling them the truth, once the troubles with the Reynosa drug cartel had been sorted, DiNozzo had gone to the Director asking for permission to form his own team.

Once it had been granted, DiNozzo had immediately offered positions to McGee and Ziva who, much to Gibbs dismay, had accepted.

What made the situation worse was that his friendships with Abby and Ducky had come to an abrupt end.

So there he was without a team.

"Probie, where's that file I was looking at?" Gibbs heard DiNozzo ask.

"I don't know Tony, you had it last."

"Maybe it's with the files you put on Gibbs desk." Ziva put in.

"No, I had it right here and it's gone."

Tuning them out Gibbs turned his attention back to his reading.

Half an hour later, Vance came walking through the squadroom and stopped at Gibbs desk. "Have you come to a decision yet Gibbs?"

Without a word, Gibbs handed over a file. Vance took it and opened it. He then closed the file and looked back at Gibbs. "Agent Malik is transferring here from Colorado. She should be arriving in a couple of weeks."

McGee and DiNozzo who'd been eavesdropping on the one-sided conversation from their bullpen looked at each other. "Isn't Agent Malik's file the one you were looking at?"

"Yes it was." DiNozzo whispered back before raising his voice. "Hey, that's the file I was looking at."

"It was on top of the pile of files you left on my desk."

"So that's where I left it. Anyway that's not important. What is important is that I saw her first."

"She's not an object for you to lay claim to DiNozzo."

"I agree. Plus, if you wanted her for your team you should've put this file in a safe place."

"It was an oversight, I didn't mean to put it in the wrong place. She'll be far better off as a probie on my team than she will on Gibbs team."

"She's not a probationary agent DiNozzo."

"And I'm not looking for a probie, I'm looking for a Senior Field Agent."

"How do you know she'll make a good SFA? Has she had any experience?"

"Until recently she was SFA on Stuart Byrne's team."

"I've heard of him." McGee chimed in. "He's got a reputation as a tough leader with high expectations. He doesn't just have anybody on his team. He expects them to know what they're doing."

"That sounds familiar." DiNozzo quipped.

"Marine Commander Stuart Byrne?" Gibbs looked shocked.

"Former Marine Commander, now Special Agent. You know him Gibbs?" Vance asked.

"He was in the Marines when I was. I thought he retired five years ago."

"He did, but he came back."

"Definitely sounds familiar." DiNozzo decided. "But if he has such high expectations, what made him choose her? She probably went straight to FLETC from university without any experience or knowledge whatsoever."

"So did I Tony." McGee stated.

"Actually, Agent DiNozzo, she didn't. She was in the Marine Corps before she became an agent. But if you read her file, you should already know this."

There was a minute of silence.

"You didn't read the file, you just looked at her photo." Vance stated.

There was no response.

"You're supposed to select agents by their abilities, not their looks. I'm needed in MTAC so I'll leave you all to your work."

"Look, I know how we can settle this." McGee said after Vance had gone. "Agent Malik will be here in a couple of weeks, so why don't we let her decide which team she wants to be on?"

"That's a good idea probie. Of course I'm sure she'll make the right decision and choose our team. We are the best after all."

"Rule number three DiNozzo."

"We're not on your team anymore Gibbs so your rules don't count. Maybe if you hadn't lied to us that wouldn't be the case. If you can lie to one team you can lie to another and I really hope when Agent Malik gets here she does choose us. At least then she'll be safe."

"Well, we'll find out in two weeks time, won't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Stargate SG-1 or NCIS

* * *

Chapter 2 – A week later

Shazia Malik was not having a good day. She'd looked at five houses and not one of them was suitable.

She arrived at the sixth and last house. The landlord was waiting for her as she pulled up. He lookedfrustrated.

"You look like I feel." Shazia commented as she got out.

"You're the fifth viewer I've had today." The landlord replied as they entered. "One turned up late, two never arrived and the other said they would take it, went away to sort a few things out, and then phoned up to say they'd changed their minds."

"Well I start my new job in a week's time so I need a place to stay." Shazia informed him as he showed her around. "And out of all the places I've seen today this is ideal."

The more she looked, the more she liked what she saw.

"How soon do you want to move in?"

"As soon as possible, today if that's ok."

"That's fine; I've just got some paperwork for you to sign."

Once everything was sorted out Shazia drove back to the hotel to pick up her belongings. Checking out, she headed to a supermarket to pick up some supplies before returning to the house.

She had something to eat and then sorted her belongings out. She wasn't due to start work for another week but she decided to pay a visit the next day to see if she could start earlier or if not at least find out who she would be working with.

The next morning she was up bright and early, had breakfast and after making a short phone call headed out.

Showing her ID to the guard at the NCIS building who waved her through, Shazia parked up and went inside.

Preferring the stairs to the elevator she went up to the third floor. As she walked through a couple of agents spotted her. "Hey, who are you?"

"Special Agent Shazia Malik." She replied once again showing her ID.

"Oh, so you're who Gibbs and DiNozzo were arguing over."

"Great, my first day here and already I've got guys fighting over me."

"I don't mean in the romantic sense, I mean whose team you would be on."

"Gibbs I've actually heard of but who's DiNozzo?"

Shazia listened as the two agents explained who DiNozzo was.

"Sounds like he hits on any woman he sees."

"And then some, he'll probably try it on you."

"It's happened before. Anyway, I need to get going, I've got a meeting with the Director."

When Shazia arrived outside Vance's office the secretary informed her that he was ready and waiting for her.

Nodding her thanks, Shazia knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Ah, Agent Malik. I must admit I was surprised to get your call. I wasn't expecting you for another week."

"I managed to get everything sorted a lot quicker than I expected."

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if it would be at all possible to start immediately and not wait another week, or if not, at least find out who I'll be working for."

"Well you've got two choices actually. Agent Gibbs has expressed an interest in having you on his team, but so has Agent DiNozzo. They couldn't agree whose team you would be on so decided to leave it up to you."

"I choose Agent Gibbs team."

Vance smirked slightly. "That won't please DiNozzo, he was sure you'd choose his."

"Well considering what I just heard about him that's probably a good thing."

"Let's go and meet Gibbs and tell him you want to be on his team.

"Ok, thank you Director.


End file.
